No Such Thing As Myths
by kirmizi
Summary: After a discussion between Edward and Bella, some things start to happen with Angela. Past secrets are revealed, and new friendships are made. Bella POV. Temporarily on hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters in this fanfic belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_My idea for this story came from Twilight, page 331 and Eclipse, page 143. In Twilight, Edward tells Bella about how Carlisle and his father would hunt werewolves, witches, and vampires. In Eclipse, Bella tells Edward that "if Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too."_

* * *

Summers were always nice in Washington. On this particular day, the sun had been out, and now, as the sun set, it cast a warm, orange-pink glow on the distant clouds. Edward and I had spent the day together, just enjoying each other's company. While the sun was going down, we sat on his porch together, enjoying the view. We both seemed lost in thought, and my mind came across something that I thought Edward would have some insight on.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"If I mention something that seems ridiculous, will you promise to not laugh?"

"I promise I will do my best to keep a straight face."

"Okay. Something just occurred to me. Remember that first time I came to your house, and you told me about Carlisle's past as a human?"

He instantly looked guarded, yet curious. "Yes. I told you about his father's efforts to persecute other religions and vampires."

"Yes, you did, but you also mentioned something else."

"Would you care to refresh my memory?"

"You mentioned werewolves. Are there more than the ones that we know in La Push?"

He sighed. "I'm not absolutely positive. I know that Carlisle's father hunted them. So that could be a definite possibility. However, I have been in that area, and several other parts of the world, and I have never personally encountered another pack. So, there might or might not be more. That's a good question, Bella. I'll have to ask Carlisle about that."

I bit my lip, nervous to ask my next question.

He noticed. "Is there something else?"

I looked down, too embarrassed to meet his gaze. I stuttered. "I- uh- was also wondering…you had also mentioned witches. Everything I've ever learned about mythological creatures has turned out to be true. Do witches exist, too?"

I looked up through my eyelashes. I noticed a very quick, subtle turning up of one corner of Edward's mouth. It wasn't quick enough to hide it from me, though. By the time I had lifted my face, his face was smooth as marble.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, um, remember when I told you that if Angela were a witch, she could join the party? You know, with your family being vampires and the werewolves and all? What if that were true, too? You know how my luck is. My boyfriend is a vampire, and my best friend is a werewolf. What if one of my human friends is also not human, but a witch? Everywhere I turn, there's a new mythical legend that's turned out to be true."

Edward wound his arms around Bella's shoulders. "It certainly does seem that way. I don't think I've ever thought of witches existing, but it does seem probable. How ironic that would be, if your friend were a witch. But I assure you, I have never heard anything from Angela that would suggest witchcraft. Angela is, without a doubt, a very good friend. If she were a witch, it would be very unlikely that she could be considered dangerous to you. Her thoughts have always been very gentle and kind."

I thought about that for a few moments. "Yeah, she is a great friend. And, you're right, it does seem possible, about witches existing, I mean. I mean, Jacob said that the Quileute werewolves exist because of magic. So, that must mean that magic is real. Witches are the epitome of magic. If magic exists, why not witches? What isn't possible anymore?"

"Anything is possible, given the right circumstances. Maybe someday we'll actually meet a witch. And if, like the werewolves, the development of a witch is a matter of timing, then only time will tell us if your theory is correct. For now, my love, just relax, and don't worry about anything. If anything does happen, Alice and I will know."

* * *

_So, what did you think? This is just a prologue. I thought I'd post it, see how others react, and then possibly continue. I have a few ideas typed up already. If you decide to leave a review, please tell me what you would like to "see" happen in the story, or if there was something in the prologue that you liked, or didn't like. _


	2. Hysteria

****

Disclaimer: All characters in this fanfic belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

It had been a boring day. Edward and Alice had gone hunting in Tucson of all places. Apparently there had been a problem with mountain lions in Sabino canyon. Knowing how Edward enjoyed hunting mountain lions, I encouraged him to go. It was also monsoon season, so there was some decent cloud cover. While they were gone, I was left with Jasper and Esme. Carlisle was working in the hospital. Emmett and Rosalie had decided to go to Denali for a short vacation.

Not wanting to bore Jasper and Esme for the whole day, I called Angela during the afternoon. She had also had a hard day, since she had had to baby-sit all morning. She invited me over so we could hang out, something we rarely did. I informed Jasper and Esme of my plans so they wouldn't worry. I got in my Mercedes S600 Guard, very cautiously put it in drive, and left for Angela's.

When I arrived, Angela opened the door, and I was taken by surprise. She looked upset. Her eyes looked wild, and her body language was stiff and edgy. I couldn't imagine what could have happened in the short amount of time it took me to drive from the Cullens' to Angela's.

"Angela, what's wrong?"

"I don't know! I started to straighten things up when I hung up after you called, and, well, some weird stuff started happening. You probably won't believe me." She stepped aside, allowing me to enter.

I was shocked. The furniture was everywhere. Literally. Couch cushions were scattered across the foyer. Blankets were strewn everywhere. Chairs were leaning over the couches. The table behind the couch was on its side.

"What…happened?" I couldn't manage a normal tone of voice. What came out sounded breathy and weak.

Angela started crying. "I really don't know. While I was babysitting, the boys wanted to build a fort, so we laid blankets across the tops of the chairs, and we laid the cushions on the floor. When you said you were coming over, I thought I'd put everything back. All of a sudden, the blankets flew up in the air, the cushions slid across the floor, and the chairs moved so fast that they knocked the table over, and then they crashed into the couch. I've been trying to put things back, but they keep moving! Look!"

Angela then moved toward a blanket to fold it, I assumed. The blanket started wiggling around. My eyes widened, and my hand flew to my mouth to cover my scream. Angela became hysterical.

"My house is possessed! This is impossible! What am I gonna do? What am I going to tell my parents?!"

Her words brought some sense to me. I put an arm around her shoulders, and she clung to me, shaking.

"Shh. It's okay, Angela. We'll figure this out. I'm going to make a call, okay?"

I felt her head nod. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Edward. Unsurprisingly, and to my good luck, Alice answered.

"_Bella, I saw everything! We're on our way home. Are you two okay?"_

"We're fine, I think. When will you be home?"

"_About eight hours, if traffic isn't too bad. I saw what happened about an hour ago, so we left Tucson. We're passing Phoenix right now. Oh, here's Edward."_

"_Bella, are you alright?"_

I walked Angela to the stairs, and sat down with her, keeping my arm around her. She cried into my shoulder.

"I'm fine, Edward. Do you remember that conversation we had a while back? About Carlisle and Jacob, and that little possibility?"

"_About witches? Yes." _I heard a sharp intake of breath. _"I saw Alice's vision. Is that what's happening?"_

"I think so. She's really upset. What can I do?"

"_Just stay with her. Try to calm her down. Don't let her do anything. I'll call Carlisle. Maybe he can help. We're close to the airport now. I'll have Alice to drop me off. I'll get back faster that way."_

I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew Carlisle could help me until Edward got back.

"Thank you. I'll let you go so you can call Carlisle. I love you."

"_I love you, too, Bella. I'll see you soon."_

I hung up. I rubbed Angela's back, trying to calm her.

"Wha-what was that about?"

"It's hard to explain. Edward and Carlisle might know what's going on. For now, why don't we go in the kitchen? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

About fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. I left Angela in the kitchen, who was slowly sipping a cup of chamomile tea. I answered the door, and sighed in relief when I saw Carlisle.

He smiled at me. "Hello, Bella. Edward told me what happened. Are you and Angela alright?"

I nodded. "We're fine. She's in the kitchen. She's still upset, but I can understand that."

I saw Carlisle's eyes take in the state of the foyer and sitting room. His brow furrowed.

I motioned for him to follow me. I walked back to the kitchen and smiled at Angela. Her eyes were red from crying. She wasn't shaking anymore. She was holding tightly to her mug, as if it were a lifeline.

"Hey, Angela. You remember Carlisle, right?"

He smiled kindly at Angela. "Hello, Angela. How are you feeling?"

Her voice was small, scared. "I've been better."

He nodded. "Do you mind if I sit down?" She shrugged. "Bella told me you've had a rough day. Would you like to share it with me?"

She stared at him for a long moment. Finally, she spoke. Her voice was still quiet, but sounded more frightened. "I don't want to go to a psych ward."

Carlisle put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're not going anywhere unless you want to. I just want to know what happened, so I can figure out how to help you."

Angela looked at me, wary and afraid.

"It's okay, Ang. He's a friend. You can trust him." I sat down on her other side, rubbing her back again.

She took a deep breath, glanced at me, and then dropped her eyes to the countertop. "While Bella was on her way over, I thought I'd clean up the house a little, since it was a mess. When I started moving towards the sitting room, the cushions, chairs, blankets, and everything flew every which way. I don't know what happened." Her grip tightened on the mug. I could tell she was still very frightened.

Carlisle looked deep in thought. I kept looking between him and Angela. I was hesitant to say anything.

Apparently, Angela couldn't stand the silence. What little composure she had slipped away. "You think I've made this all up, don't you? You think I've gone crazy!" Everything else she said was spoken so quickly, she became incoherent.

Carlisle looked at me. "Bella, keep an eye on her. Don't let her do anything that might hurt herself. I'll be right back." He then walked as fast as possible for a human out the door.

I put my arm around Angela, rubbing her arm, murmuring softly, trying to comfort her. She was beyond being able to be comforted. She pushed me away. My back hit the edge of the counter. It would definitely bruise, but I doubted it was any worse than that. Angela put her arms over her head and started sobbing heavily. Carlisle rushed back into the kitchen, a syringe in his hand, pointed upwards and containing some sort of fluid. He held onto Angela's arm, and moved to insert the needle. I looked away. When I looked back, Carlisle was holding onto Angela, who was starting to go limp.

"Where is her bedroom?"

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the image of the needle. "Upstairs. I'll show you."

Carlisle then picked up Angela carefully, and followed me to her room, where he gently laid her down. He looked at me.

"I gave her a mild sedative. She should sleep for a few hours. Edward should be back by around then. I'm sure you'd want him near?"

I nodded.

"Alright, then. I've got to go check on a few things. Will you be okay if I leave you here?"

I nodded again. "We'll be fine. I'll make her something to eat, and finish cleaning up for her."

He nodded once. "Good. Make sure she eats something light, in case she feels nauseated. Soup and crackers or bread should be fine. Call me if you need anything."

I smiled. "Thanks Carlisle. I'll see you later." I then felt the urge to hug him in thanks, so I hesitantly put my arms around his waist.

He looked surprised, but pleased. He patted my back lightly. "You're welcome. I meant it, Bella. Call me if you need anything. I'll only be a few hours." He walked out the room, and a few seconds later I saw his car back out of the driveway.

I turned to Angela and smoothed her hair back. I saw a blanket lying across the bottom of her bed and laid it on her. I walked back downstairs to clean up, leaving her bedroom door open so I could hear her.

* * *

_I don't know if I should be sad or not. Only 16 hits, 1 story alert, and no reviews. For those who like my story, please consider letting others know about it. And, please review. I'd like this story to have a good, long storyline, and your input would be very helpful. I'd be very grateful if you would leave a review. That would make my day so much better! Tell me what you think. Let me know if you have any ideas. I'll try to work them in._

* * *


	3. Informed

**Disclaimer: All characters in this fanfic belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

It didn't take me very long to straighten up the sitting room. All I had to do was put everything back, and fold the blankets, which usually sat on the hearth of the fireplace. Since Carlisle told me that Angela would be pretty much asleep for at least a couple of hours, I thought it would be pointless to heat up some soup.

Feeling sure that Angela wouldn't mind, I went up to her room to find something to read. On the top shelf of her bookcase sat a copy of The Complete Works of Jane Austen. I pulled it off the shelf, and went back downstairs, sitting on the couch. My top two favorites were Sense and Sensibility and Pride and Prejudice. I was too familiar with those two, so I decided to read Persuasion, my third favorite of Jane Austen's. Luckily, I was able to get absorbed in the storyline, which definitely helped pass time.

I felt restless, since Angela was sleeping, and Edward was on a four-hour flight. Luckily, I had passed two hours now with reading and my minimal straightening. It was getting close to dinnertime. I called home, leaving a message for Charlie, telling him that there were some leftovers in the fridge he could heat up in the microwave for dinner. As I hung up, I looked up to see a groggy Angela walking down the stairs. I slipped my phone into my pocket and walked to her.

"Angela, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. What happened? Last thing I remember is talking to you and Dr. Cullen."

I felt really awkward for saying this. "Well, um, you got really upset over what happened. We couldn't calm you down. Carlisle used a sedative to calm you down. We took you upstairs so you could sleep it off."

She pursed her lips. "Oh. Sorry about that. What have you been doing while I've been out of it?"

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it. We understand. After we put you in your bed, Carlisle left to take care of a few things. I straightened everything up. I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed your Jane Austen book."

She smiled. "It's fine. I'm glad you found something to do." She groaned. "What a great way to hang out with a friend. Showing her how I can really lose it, and end up sleeping while she's here."

I shook my head. "Hey, I told you to not worry about it. You needed a friend, and here I am. You know, we can still hang out. We could watch a movie or something. You hungry?"

"Not really. Maybe in a little while. What movie do you want to watch?"

We decided on "Help!" We wanted something funny and carefree, and that was the best choice. Apparently Angela really liked the Beatles.

After the movie was over and we had settled down from our laughter, we went into the kitchen to make something to eat. Angela stood at the stove, heating up a can of soup. I had some bread in the toaster, and was shredding some cheese to put in the soup.

I was startled when my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw Edward's name on the screen.

"Edward!"

I was so relieved to hear his voice. "Bella. How is everything? Are you okay?"

I smiled. "Everything's fine. I read while Angela slept. Then we watched a movie. Right now we're making dinner."

"Good. Carlisle just picked me up at the airport. We'll be there in about an hour."

"Okay, great. Thanks for calling me. I'll see you soon."

"You're welcome. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too." We hung up, and I sighed happily. The toast popped up, and I put them on a plate, spreading a little butter on them.

"Edward on his way?"

I looked up. Angela was looking at me over her shoulder, a gentle smile on her face.

"Yeah. It'll be about an hour, though. He was out of town for a few days. Carlisle picked him up and they're on their way home now."

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

"Soup's ready."

"So is everything else. Let's eat."

We ate in silence. When we were done and had finished cleaning up after ourselves, we walked into the sitting room. We sat down, and just talked. Mostly about our plans for college, the wedding, and Edward and Ben. It was nice, talking to someone about ordinary everyday things.

We both avoided the topic of what happened earlier in the day. I did so because I wanted to wait for Edward and Carlisle. I knew Edward would be able to help Angela, since he would know what she was thinking, and he could use his ability to help keep her calm and control. Carlisle had more experience with this sort of thing, so he could explain some things to Angela that would be more helpful.

We were so caught up in our conversation that we jumped when there was a knock on the door. We both got up, and Angela answered the door. I grinned. It was Edward and Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled. "Hello again, Angela, Bella. May we come in?"

Angela nodded. "Of course." We stepped aside to let them in.

Edward stepped right up to me. I reached out to him, and he met me in an embrace.

"I missed you," I whispered into his ear.

I felt his lips against my temple. "I missed you, too."

We stepped apart, and I slipped my hand into Edward's. Angela led us into the sitting room, and asked Carlisle and Edward if she could have a moment with me. They agreed, and I followed Angela into the kitchen.

"Bella, what are they doing here?"

"I think they might know why what happened today happened. Believe me, Angela, they know a lot about what they are going to say. Are you willing to talk to them?"

"Why would I need to talk to them? What do they know?"

I shook my head. "Ang, I'm sure they'll explain everything. I promise you, as a friend, that they only want to help. Those two men are some of the most altruistic people I know. Please talk to us?"

She hesitated a moment. I assumed she was thinking it over. "Okay, Bella. I'll talk with them."

I smiled. "Good. Let's go in then."

Carlisle and Edward were standing in the far corner of the room. Angela might not have noticed, but I saw their lips moving very quickly. I realized they were talking. They stopped when Edward's head turned in our direction.

Angela looked concerned. "So, is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

Carlisle spoke. "I think it would be best if we all sat down. We need to talk."

We all sat down, Angela and I on the small loveseat. Carlisle and Edward sat on the couch, Edward leaning back, Carlisle leaning forward, resting his forearms on his thighs.

Carlisle looked intensely, yet kindly, at Angela. "Angela, is this the first time you noticed these occurrences?"

Angela looked thoughtful. "I think so. I might have before, but I just didn't realize it happened. There have been a few times I've been doing something, usually cleaning something, and I couldn't find something, only to find it later where I needed it. It happened a lot when I would look for the Windex or something like that."

Edward spoke up. "And this happened when you were actively thinking about doing whatever activity you wanted done?"

Angela nodded.

Edward's eyes lit up, as if he had just realized something. "Have you ever noticed anything else out of the ordinary happening when you were thinking?"

Angela hesitated for a moment. "I-I guess that I have been able to pick up on things around me more. Like, where people are, what moods they are in, what they might be thinking about. I didn't think anything of it, though. My Mom has always said that I have a high sense of intuition."

I realized that Edward was looking more thoughtful than usual, even wary. I caught on to what he was trying to catch on to.

I whispered very lightly so Angela would be unlikely to hear me. "Edward, do you think she might specialize in telepathy and telekinesis?"

He looked at me quickly, flashing me a smile. I took that as a yes.

Out of my peripheral vision, I noticed Angela looking from Edward to me, as if she had caught on to us.

Carlisle carried on with the inquiry. "Angela, have you ever thought about or believed in the possibility of magic, or other supernatural instances?"

She looked confused. "Well, I guess so. I used to get really caught up in fantasy shows, like Bewitched, I Dream of Jeannie, Buffy, that kind of stuff."

Carlisle nodded. "Do you believe in magic, now?"

Angela bit her lip. I watched her carefully. "No. But, after what happened, that would seem like an obvious answer, but it just doesn't make sense. Do you think that's what's happening? But…how? Why only me?"

She seemed flustered, confused, and upset. I squeezed her hand, trying to give her some comfort.

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other for a moment. Edward nodded. Then they both looked back at Angela. Carlisle looked intently at Angela's face to measure her reaction. Edward had an intense look in his eyes. I guessed he was paying a lot of attention now to Angela's thoughts. I realized they were about to tell her. I held tightly to her hand, watching her, getting ready to help her calm down.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Angela," he paused for a moment. "Edward, Bella, and I have reason to believe that you might be a witch."

Nobody moved. We all sat motionless, waiting for it to absorb into Angela's mind. The silence lasted too long.

"Angela?" I asked quietly, hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

I looked to Edward, a question in my eyes. He glanced at me, and lifted his forefinger, signaling me to wait a little longer.

Suddenly, she laughed. A high-pitched, anxious laugh. "Are you serious?" Carlisle nodded slightly, a solemn look on his face. She looked to me. "Bella, seriously? You all think I'm a-a- I can't even say it! Are you crazy?" She looked anxious, scared, and hysterical.

I squeezed her hand again. "Angela, listen to me. There are a lot of things in this world that are kept secret, for a reason. Witches are one of them. You just happen to be one of them. It'll all be okay."

She huffed, and a tear appeared on her cheek. "One of them? You mean, there's more? Who else? How would you know this?"

"I know a lot more than you think about these kinds of things. Actually, you're the first witch I've met that I know of. But I've heard of others, in passing mention. But, there are other kinds of supernatural beings that I know of. Some that I know very well." I smiled at Edward, looking for help.

Angela followed my eye movement. She gasped out a breathy "What?"

Edward answered her. "Angela, I know you are having trouble accepting this. I apologize for us pushing all of this knowledge onto you so fast. I truly do. But, all we've told you is true. You are a witch. And Bella is right, there are more…people…for lack of a better word, that are different from humans."

Angela's eyes were wide. "Like what? Vampires? Goblins? Werewolves? What is this? Some kind of Harry Potter joke?"

Edward sighed. "This is not a joke. This is a very big secret that you have become a part of. And, to answer your questions, there are vampires and werewolves."

She gaped. "You're kidding me."

We were interrupted by a light knock on the door. Edward saw my questioning glance, and mouthed, Jasper. As Edward got up to let him in, I realized Alice must have seen our conversation. She must have seen Angela's anxieties and reactions and told Jasper to help us. I made a mental note to thank Alice when she got home.

We looked up to see Jasper joining us. He had a gentle, kind, and concerned smile on his face. Immediately the room was filled with a peaceful, calm atmosphere. I shot him a grateful smile. He nodded to me.

Jasper looked at each of us, pausing at each face. His gaze lasted the longest on Angela. He gave her a kind smile. "Hello."

Angela quirked an eyebrow. "Jasper, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. And you are Angela."

Jasper looked to Edward. After a moment, Edward nodded. Another moment went by. Edward nodded again. "Yes, them too."

I assumed Jasper was asking Edward if Angela knew about the vampires and werewolves.

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward. "We hadn't fully explained that yet. We were getting there."

Angela was looking between them. "Am I missing something?"

* * *

I decided to leave this chapter end like this because it would have made the chapter seem overwhelming if I had continued.

The reviews I have received so far are awesome! I'm glad there are people who like my story.

Don't forget to review! They make my day, and they let me know what you think of it. Feel free to give suggestions.


	4. Part of the Secret

**Disclaimer: All characters in this fanfic belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

therealBellaSwan-Cullen, your review made me laugh. It made my day. Please don't spontaneously combust. I appreciate the compliment.

* * *

Carlisle spoke up. "Jasper, please, take a seat. Angela, the reason you are not following what is going on between Jasper and Edward is that we have not finished informing you of what has happened. What I am about to tell you is a very dangerous secret. Very few people know of what you are about to be told. It is a secret that you are to tell no one of. Is that okay with you?"

Angela's eyes were wide, and she looked very curious. She sat farther back into the couch, bracing herself. "Yes. I can handle it."

Carlisle nodded. "I feel it is best to say this straight out. Angela, Edward, Jasper, and I are vampires. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme are, as well."

Angela's eyes bulged. "Vampires? Really? But, I've seen you out in the middle of the day. I don't understand."

Carlisle continued. "Many of the stories you have heard are fictional. There are some similarities, however. Yes, we feed on living creatures. We are unable to go out in direct sunlight. In reality, there are many aspects of ourselves that we try to keep secret. For instance, we are very fast and strong. Our diet determines the appearance of our irises."

Angela seemed to be at a loss for words. All she could get out was a choking "Wow."

We did not say anything, allowing Angela to sort through her thoughts.

Edward broke the silence. "No, Angela. We feed on animals. That is why our eyes are tawny. Otherwise, they would be red. If we are hungry, our eyes are black."

She nodded. "Okay." She paused. "So, I'm a witch, huh? Where do I go from here?"

No one answered her. I think we were all trying to figure what to do.

Edward shook his head. "I don't think you should tell anyone about this yet, Angela. If you're right, then this should stay with us. Maybe you could tell your parents. If your parents know anything, they'll be able to help you. Keep it subtle, though, just incase. Just try to keep it quiet for now, until things settle down."

"How did you know that?" Angela looked mystified.

I was confused. "Know about what, Ang?"

"I was thinking of telling Ben and my parents. For support, you know? But, how did Edward know that?"

I spoke before any of the men could. "You see, Angela, there are some vampires that have enhanced abilities, other than the enhanced senses that all vampires have. Edward and Jasper are like that."

Angela looked to Edward.

He spoke before she could voice her thought, as if to demonstrate. "I can hear the thoughts of those around me. I have only one exception to that, and that is Bella."

Her head whipped around to me. "What? How?"

I shrugged. "We're not really sure. There might be something different about my brain. Whatever it is, it protects my mind from unwanted intrusion. Abilities that affect my mind don't work on me. Other abilities can affect me, like Jasper can."

She glanced at Jasper. "What is it that you can do?"

"I can feel and influence the emotions of others. It only works if I am in close proximity to a person. It doesn't work if, say I were on the other side of that window." He pointed to the window by the front door.

"Huh. So that's why I'm not freaking out like I was earlier. Are you doing that?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes. I have been controlling the mood in the room since I walked in. If, say, I were to walk out of the room right now, I can guarantee you would be emotionally out of control."

"Wow. This is incredible."

I chuckled. "You're taking this much better than I did, Angela."

She looked at me. "Well, I guess that's because Jasper's helping me out. How did you react, Bella?"

"Actually, I didn't find out like you are. I found out on my own, pretty much."

Edward nodded. "I affirmed her suspicions that night when you, Jessica, and Bella went dress shopping."

Angela gasped, shocked. "You've known this for that long?"

I shrugged, blushing. "Yeah."

Edward added to the story. "She knew for a while before, actually. Bella is very observant for a human. She noticed my…abnormalities… from the start."

I snorted. "Abnormalities? More like special features. All I noticed was your eyes at first. Then I knew for sure you were different when you saved me in the parking lot."

Angela broke in. "What? You mean, when Tyler almost hit you?"

I nodded. "Edward was a few cars down. I was the only one who noticed. The next thing I knew, Edward was holding me down, hit the van to stop it, and then moved my legs when the van spun from the impact of his arm. It all happened in just a few seconds."

Her eyes were wide, mouth gaping. "No way."

I nodded. "I was so annoyed and upset with him lying to me, that we didn't speak for a long time. You remember the night of the party at the beach?"

She nodded.

"That was the night I found out about Edward being a vampire. Jacob Black told me about it. The Quileutes have a legend about 'cold ones' who hunt humans."

She nodded, absorbing it. "And Edward told you in Port Angeles. That's a pretty good coincidence."

Edward shook his head. "Not really. I knew how accident prone Bella is. I decided to follow you three girls when you went shopping. I had to eavesdrop on you and Jessica to keep tabs on Bella, since I can't hear her. I didn't notice at first when she left. When I did, I had to track her through the minds of whoever had seen her. I found her in a parking lot, surrounded by some dangerous…people. Though they weren't people, really, more like fiends. As soon as I got Bella in the car, I drove away."

"Ah. So that's why you two were together when Jessica and I saw you."

I nodded. "Yup. He took me in to eat, so I could get some food in me to keep me from going into shock. We talked, and he affirmed my suspicions about being a vampire. And here we are."

Angela blinked to clear her head. "Again, wow. How did I miss all this?"

Carlisle spoke up. "Like we told you, it's a dangerous secret. It's the main law for vampires, to keep it a secret. Bella would likely be dead if she had told anyone."

Angela's eyes widened. I saw Jasper's brow furrow, as if he were suddenly working very hard to keep her calm.

"But now I know, too. Will I have to, you know…?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't think so. I know you'll keep it a secret. Besides, you're in it now, too. I know you want it kept a secret about you being a witch, now. We will keep your secret, as you will ours. You're safe."

Carlisle leaned forward. "Angela, how are how feeling? Are you dealing with this all right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just a lot to deal with, you know?"

He nodded. "I'm sure it is. I want you to know that if you need anything, someone to talk to, to get away for a while, anything at all, you can call any of us. Or anyone in my family. We're here for you. You are not alone in this."

I nodded enthusiastically. "He's right, Angela. You can call me, or the Cullens. Not matter the time."

She smiled. "Thanks. It means a lot."

I nodded. "Great. So, do you think you'll be okay tonight? I can stay if you want, or you could come over."

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't think I really want to be alone. If Jasper is right, and I fall apart when he leaves, I think I'd want someone near. Could you stay? Is that all right?"

I smiled. "I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't. Of course I'll stay."

She smiled in relief. "Great. Thanks, Bella."

I hugged her. "No problem. That's what friends are for."

After I leaned back, Carlisle spoke up. "Do you have any questions, Angela?"

She shook her head. "Not right now. Maybe later, when I've been able to get over all I've heard."

He nodded. "Okay, then. I guess we should be leaving."

Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward stood up.

I suddenly came up with an idea. "Hey, Angela, what would you think of going to the Cullens' tomorrow? You can meet with the others. I think Alice would love to see you."

She nodded. "Sure. Sounds great."

Carlisle nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Good night, ladies."

Carlisle and Jasper walked out the door. Edward turned to me.

"Good night, Bella, Angela."

He turned to the door.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Edward, wait."

I turned to Angela. "Would you mind if I went outside with Edward for a minute?"

She shook her head. "I don't mind."

I smiled. Edward grabbed my hand, and led me outside.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Sorry. She needs a friend right now. Will you be okay?"

He laughed. "I'll be fine, Bella. I've spent nights without you before, you know. You enjoy yourself. And, I'm sure Alice will have a lot to talk about when she gets home. She'll likely have plans for you two when you arrive tomorrow."

"You're probably right. I just hope it doesn't involve makeovers or shopping."

He laughed again. I noticed Carlisle's car was gone.

"Are you going to run home?"

"Yes."

He looked at me for a moment before wrapping his arms around me, and kissed me with more enthusiasm than usual. He pulled away too soon for my liking.

"I really missed you, Bella."

"I missed you too. Were you able to hunt much?"

"Yes, we had just finished hunting when Alice saw you and Angela."

"Good. I'd hate to have you go so far for nothing."

He sighed. Angela's starting to panic. You'd better go in and help her." He hugged me a little closer before letting me go. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Don't worry, I'll check up on you every now and then, and make sure you and Angela are all right. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, he turned and disappeared. I turned around and walked back inside.

I've noticed a pattern to the amount of hits this story gets. One day, I get a lot of people reading it. The next, not so many. The next day has more readers. It's fascinating. It's like a game or something.

Okay, so I only got one review for the last chapter. Was the last one not as good? If you like anything at all about the story, even if it's just a single line, please include it in a review. My story will likely get better if I know what others like. So, please, review.


	5. Accomplishment

**Disclaimer: All characters in this fanfic belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

My dreams that night were hard to decipher. The main thing that stood out was Jacob telling me something to do with the Cullens and Angela. He then started to lung towards me, a giant wolf taking form as he hit me hard in the abdomen. I jolted up in my makeshift bed made of several blankets on Angela's bedroom floor. I heard Angela's mom running down the hall, yelling at her twin sons. I then realized that the pain in my middle was real.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Weber poked her head in the doorway, looking stressed.

"I-I'm not sure. What-"

Angela rolled off her bed. "Mom, are Isaac and Joseph playing steamroller again?"

"Yes. Are you okay, Bella? I am so sorry. I didn't know they would act out with Angela's friends around."

So that was what had woken me up. The twins must have hit me while I was sleeping. "I'm okay, Mrs. Weber."

She nodded. "I'm glad. Angela, could you come down and help me get breakfast ready? I need someone to watch the scones."

Angela, who had been slumped somewhat from just waking up, immediately perked up. "Scones? Really? I'll be right down!" She looked at me. "My mom's scones are the best. She saves the oil from each batch, so they get better each time."

While Angela ran downstairs, I hurriedly got dressed, washed my face, and pulled my hair up into an elastic. I walked downstairs to the smell of hot oil and bread. It smelled delicious. The twins were playing in the sitting room. Angela stood at the stove, easing flattened bread rolls into a pot of hot oil to fry. Her dad was sitting at the table, reading the morning paper. Angela's mom was stirring a pitcher of fresh Washington apple juice. It was a very pleasant sight. I was slightly jealous that Angela had such a connected family. Once Angela was done with the frying, we all sat down at the table and spread butter and either honey or jam on the scones. Angela was right, the scones were really good.

As soon as we were done and had the kitchen clean, Angela and I went out to my truck and left for the Cullens'. Alice was sitting on the porch, an excited grin on her face. As soon as I stopped the engine and we were getting out, Alice ran up to us.

She gave me an enormous hug, careful to not hurt me. "Bella! I missed you!"

I hugged her back. "I missed you, too. When did you get back?"

She pulled back. "About an hour ago." She looked to Angela. "Hi, Angela. It's been a while since I've seen you. How are you?"

Angela looked really shy. "I'm okay. I've been better, but I'm sure you can understand why."

Alice nodded. "Yes, I can. But that's all right. Now you're in the know, and you can hang out with us! This will be so much fun!"

I laughed. "Alice, don't try to scare her away so soon." I looked to Angela. "Alice is really full of energy. Don't be afraid to put your foot down when it comes to shopping and makeovers."

Angela was smiling. "Good to know."

I looked up to see Edward coming outside. I smiled and waved. He smiled back. He walked over to us and put an arm around my waist. I leaned into his side, enjoying the contact.

Alice grabbed Angela's hand and started to pull her inside. The whole way I could hear Alice telling Angela how neat it was that Angela was able to do things with her thoughts.

Edward looked down at me while we followed them inside at a slower pace. "How was your night?"

"It was okay. She was tired, so we went to bed. I woke up to a pair of steamrolling boys. Angela made breakfast. It was fun."

He smiled. "Did they hurt you?"

I shook my head. "Not really. It hurt for a couple minutes, but I'm fine. No bruises or anything. I guess it happens a lot in the morning. Angela usually gets the brunt of it." I looked ahead. "What are Alice and Angela doing?"

He laughed. "Alice is talking to Angela to get her to warm up. She's trying to get a feel for her personality in order to figure out what Angela would like as far as clothes go. Angela's a little overwhelmed with Alice's enthusiasm, but she's enjoying herself. She's glad she knows she has friends who can help her adjust to everything."

"Good. Where is everyone?"

"Carlisle's in his office. Esme is out back, working in her garden. Jasper is in his room, reading. Rosalie and Emmett called earlier and said they are going to leave Denali soon."

We walked through the door to find Alice and Angela sitting on one of the sofas, talking. Edward and I joined them. For a while I just listened to Alice and Angela asking each other questions, getting to know each other.

"So, Angela, you can move things telepathically, right?" Alice seemed very excited, as she bounced to the edge of the couch cushion.

Angela's eyebrows cinched together. "I think so. I can't control it, though. Or, at least, I've never tried to."

Alice got a sly, crooked smile on her face. "Well, you'll never know until you try, right? Practice makes perfect, you know. Let's go!"

Edward, Angela, and I looked confused. I spoke up. "Go where?"

Alice looked annoyed. "To go find something to practice with, of course. Let's go in the kitchen. There are a lot of things in there we could use that aren't needed."

Edward interrupted her train of thought. "Alice, I don't think Esme would appreciate that. There's a good chance something could get damaged."

Alice pouted. "Well, humph. What could we use, then?"

I got an idea that would not harm anything in the house. "Why don't we go outside? There's plenty of things out there we could try, branches, rocks, leaves."

Alice jumped up and clapped her hands. "Yes! Excellent, Bella. Do you want to go, Angela?"

She nodded. "Sure. Now that I know what's going on, I'd like to try it out. It's cool, now that I think about it. Let's go."

Alice, giggling in anticipation, grabbed Angela's hand and pulled her outside.

Edward turned to me, holding out a hand. "Shall we?"

I smiled and slipped my hand into his. "Yes."

He pulled me up off the couch and pressed a light kiss to my temple. He then put an arm around my waist and led me outside. We walked around the back of the house, where we saw Alice placing various sizes of rocks and loose twigs and branches in a line, with a few feet in between each object. Angela stood, silent and watchful, as if she were carefully thinking of what she was about to do. We stopped a few feet behind Angela. Esme, who had been trimming some bushes, came to stand by me.

"Hello, Bella. How are you?"

I smiled. "Hi, Esme. I'm well, thanks."

She smiled. "I'm pleased to hear that." She turned to Angela, who had turned to us when she heard Esme. "You must be Angela."

Angela nodded. "Yes."

Esme smiled. "I'm Esme, Edward and Alice's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Angela nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Esme."

Alice danced to us and Angela. "Okay, Angela, I think that's enough. Are you ready?" She paused. "Oh. Wait a minute. Jasper's on his way."

Angela was confused. "How did you know-?"

Alice waved her question off with her hand. "I saw him on his way. I can see what will happen when others make a decision. Kind of like a psychic or a seer."

Jasper was then standing on Edward's other side. I leaned forward so I could see him.

"Hi, Jasper."

He smiled and nodded. "Hello, Bella, Angela. So, a demonstration?"

Edward shook his head. "Not so much a demonstration as much as practice. Alice and Angela are curious to see if Angela can move things consciously."

I looked to Angela. "Ready?"

She nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." She looked at the line of objects. "I think I'll start small." Her sight stopped on a small, thin twig, the length of a pen. Her eyes narrowed. After a few seconds, her eyebrows cinched. Her body posture was tense. After several moments, nothing happened.

Jasper took a step towards Angela. "Wait, Angela. Stop."

She shook her head, as if she were clearing her mind. She looked to Jasper. "Why didn't anything happen?"

Jasper explained what he was feeling. "You were too tense. I could feel how frustrated you were becoming. I'm sure you just need to stay relaxed. Try again. I'll help you."

Angela nodded. "Right. Relaxed." She shut her eyes, and took several deep breaths. She rolled her shoulders. "Okay." She looked again at the twig. Her eyes were narrow again. This time, however, her posture was loose, relaxed. Her legs were bent, her arms hanging loosely at her side, and her head was erect. Still, after several moments, nothing happened. "Ugh! What am I doing wrong?!"

Edward offered his advice. "Angela, you said that when things moved before, you imagined the objects moving. Just now, it was as if you were trying to force them to move. Now, close your eyes." He waited until she did so. "Now, picture in your mind that twig you saw." She nodded. "Now, Angela, imagine in your mind what you want that twig to do."

I looked to the twig. Sure enough, it was floating a few inches in the air, rolling in the air. I gasped.

The twig dropped. I looked to Angela. Her eyes were wide in astonishment. "It worked! So, that's all I have to do? See it doing what I want it to do in my head?"

"Yes. It was doing exactly what you were seeing in your thoughts. Well done, Angela." Edward sounded proud.

Angela was grinning now. "I want to do it again. This time, I want to do it with my eyes open." She looked at the twig. After a few seconds, the twig was spinning in the air again. "Ha! I'm doing it!"

I cheered. "Yes! Angela, this is so awesome!"

"What's so awesome?" Carlisle had just joined us.

I grinned. "Angela is moving the twig, Carlisle."

His eyes brightened. "That's wonderful, Angela."

Angela turned to Carlisle. The twig dropped. "Thank you. Edward and Jasper helped me. All I have to do is relax, and imagine what I want to happen in my head. Check it out."

Angela turned back to the line. Suddenly, the twig, a small stone, and a sprig of leaves started moving in a circle in the air. I gaped.

Alice squealed. "Wow! You really caught on to this faster than I thought!"

Angela was glowing with glee. "I know! Oh, this is so _cool_!"

Jasper was apparently feeling the emotions Angela was going through. He caught Alice up in a hug and twirled her around in a circle. Edward, Esme, Carlisle, and I laughed.

* * *

I am so sorry it took me nearly a week to get this out. This week has been crazy. My favorite cousin is in town, my Grandpa is staying at my house while he recovers from back surgery, and I've been apartment shopping. But, I got this chapter out, and that's what matters.

Overall, the last chapter seemed to do well. Now I have a total of 315 hits and 15 reviews. You guys are great. A big thank you to those who left a review. Don't forget to review this chapter, and leave some input! They make my day even better. Those of you who have left a review are the best!

And, no, this is not a Harry Potter crossover. My story will not have any wands or incantations.

To those two reviewers who wrote "brill," this might make you smile. I had no idea what that meant. I had to look it up. I live in the Western half of the States, so I'm not all that familiar with British slang. It makes sense, though! I had to put this in my end notes, because I smiled so much. I think I do that a lot.


	6. Newfound Knowledge

**Disclaimer: All characters in this fanfic belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

After everyone had settled down from the excitement of Angela and her new-found ability, Esme guided Angela and me inside for lunch. After finishing our Panini's, Alice grabbed mine and Angela's hands and pulled us outside. Edward, who had remained outside with Carlisle and Jasper, looked up when he heard us open the door. I walked over to him and slipped my hand in his.

He squeezed my hand lightly. "Hello, again, Bella. How was lunch?"

I leaned into his side. "It was good. So, what are we going to do, now?"

Alice grabbed my other hand. "Angela is going to try to move bigger things." She noticed Angela's questioning glance. "I saw you moving some things around. Let's go!"

She narrowed my eyes at me when I resisted Alice's pull on my hand. "Why not, Bella?"

I tried to pull my hand back. I couldn't. "I want to stay with Edward, Alice. Besides, it's not as if I am moving anything, am I?"

Alice huffed. "But, Bella, don't you want to see it up close?"

Edward released my hand, and wound his arm around my back, holding me to his chest. "Alice, if Bella wants to stay here, then let her."

Angela agreed. "Alice, Edward's right. And Bella can see just fine from here."

Alice smirked. "No she can't. Who ever said we were staying here?"

Edward rolled his eyes. Jasper, Carlisle, and I just stared at Alice.

Angela spoke for us. "Where am I going, then?"

Alice grinned. "Into the forest, of course. You can do so much more out there. And, there's no danger of damaging anything of importance."

My eyes widened. "Alice, you're not going to carry her and run, are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Bella, honestly, how else would we get anywhere in good time?"

I remembered my first time being carried by Edward while he ran. The overwhelming sensations, the speed, the dizziness, the fear and anxiety. I had a feeling that Angela would fare no better than I had.

"Alice, she's never experienced anything like that. Do you really want to put her through that?"

Angela looked at me. "What's wrong with running with Alice, Bella?"

"Vampires can move very fast, Angela. You can't even see it, unless you are being carried by a vampire. The first time I did it, Edward and I went on a hike. I was not expecting what happened at all. By the time he stopped, I was dizzy to the point of motion sickness. I couldn't move. Edward pried me off of him, and sat me down."

Alice glared at me and Edward, turned to Angela. "It's really not that bad, Angela. Bella just overreacts every now and then." Edward growled threateningly. "Oh, hush. You know it more than anyone, Edward. Anyway, Angela, if you don't think you can handle it, just tuck your head in and close your eyes." With that, Alice swung Angela up into her arms.

Angela's eyes were wide. "Well, you don't see that everyday."

Carlisle was confused. "See what, Angela?"

She grinned. "Someone as small as Alice picking up someone else that is bigger than her."

We all laughed. She was right, it wasn't seen very often. If Alice were human, it would be doubtful that her carrying a full-grown person would be possible. Oh, the benefits and perks of being a vampire!

Edward nudged my side, causing me to squirm. Apparently I was a tad ticklish there.

He smiled. "Sorry. Would you like to go with them?"

I nodded. "Sure, a run sounds good." I always enjoyed running with Edward, now that I was over the dizzying effects of it.

I stepped around Edward so I was facing his back. He knelt down, allowing me to climb onto his back. Once he stood up, I pressed a kiss into his neck. In return, he pulled one of my hands from around his shoulders and pressed a kiss into my palm. I rested my chin on his right shoulder, and we were off.

The trees whipped around us, blurring into a beautiful blur of various greens that would look like an Impressionist painting if it were put on canvas.

Since Edward was the fastest of the Cullens, we arrived at a clearing before anyone else. I figured he knew where to go from hearing Alice's thoughts. Edward eased me off his back, and held my hand as we walked to a grassy patch. Edward sat down and pulled me into his lap. As soon as I was comfortable, Alice showed up with Angela.

The rest of that day was spent outside, seeing what else Angela could do. She could move any object, as long as it was lighter than she was. We figured this out when she failed to move a large boulder the slightest bit. Carlisle's theory was that Angela could move anything lighter than she was because her body was familiar with the amount of strength that would require. The boulder could not be moved because her body could not move it, since the weight of the boulder was beyond Angela's strength capability. When the sky started to darken, Angela pleaded with Alice to call it a day. Alice conceded, and she and Edward ran Angela and me back to the house. We said our goodbyes, and I drove Angela home. She promised to call me if she needed anything. I said goodnight, and headed home.

* * *

I woke up to Edward's attempts to rouse me. He smiled, and held out the cordless phone from the kitchen, mouthing 'Angela.'

I stretched, cleared my throat, and took the phone. "Hey, Angela. What's up?"

_"They know."_

"Who's 'they?'"

I heard her sigh. _"My parents, of course. Or rather, my mother and grandmother."_

I shook my head, trying to clear the groggy cloud from sleep. "Whoa, Ang, slow down. How did you find out?"

_"My mom cornered me when I got home. She sat me down, and asked if anything peculiar had been happening lately, and she mentioned any thing related to any desires that had caused anything. I lost it, and spilled everything about me. Don't worry, I said nothing about the Cullens. You don't have to worry about that, Edward."_

I looked at Edward, and he laughed. "Tell her thank you for me."

"He says thank you." I then noticed it was still dark outside. I looked at my alarm clock. The face showed 3:12 AM. "Angela, are you really alright? It's really late to be calling."

She sounded sheepish. _"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to get it out. I'm still freaking about all this. But anyway, I guess it's a hereditary thing that runs in the women in my mom's family. Something about mitochondrial DNA that stays the same from mother to daughter. My Mom and Grandma can't do anything like I can. I guess the ability is recessive. She told me my great-Grandma could do what I can do."_

Edward got a strange look in his eye. "Bella, ask her if her mother's family has lived in Forks for very long."

I nodded, curious about his request. "Hey, Ang, Edward wants to know if your mom's family is from around here."

There was a pause before she answered. _"Yeah. Since just before World War I, I think. Why?"_

I looked at Edward. He looked away, a tense look on his face. "It's probably nothing."

I raised an eyebrow, not happy about his unwillingness to answer fully. "Sorry, he's not telling me why, Angela. He said it's probably nothing."

_"…Okay…"_

I smiled. "Ditto." I yawned, none too quietly.

_"Sorry, Bella. It's late. Go back to sleep. Will you come by tomorrow?"_

I nodded, not that she would see. "Sure thing. See you tomorrow. Night."

_"Goodnight, Bella, Edward."_

Edward took the phone and turned it off. "I'm going to go put this back. I'll be right back."

I nodded. I drifted off before he reappeared.

* * *

When I arrived at Angela's, I was greeted by her with a wide, mischievous smile.

"Hey, Ang. What's new?"

She was clearly excited to tell me something. "Oh, nothing. Just that I _learned how to fly_!"

Yep, definitely excited. She was now practically bouncing with joy, kind of like Alice.

I cocked my head to the side. "Really? You can fly?"

She grinned even wider, if that were possible, and nodded quickly. "Yeah! Check it out!"

After checking to make sure no one was around, she stretched up onto her toes. She pointed her arms upward, and then moved them around and kicked her legs as if she were underwater and trying to break through to the surface. I couldn't believe it! She really was flying. She was only about two feet off the ground, but it was still astonishing. I couldn't say anything, I just gaped.

She laughed. "I think my second reaction was like that. The first time, I screamed. All I was doing was looking up at the sky, since it's sunny and all. I saw a plane fly over, and I thought about how cool it would be if I could fly, just me, no man-made stuff involved. The next thing I know, I shot upwards, and I screamed and grabbed a tree branch to stop. I think that until I can control this, I'll just fly a couple of feet at a time. Isn't this so cool?"

Her talking gave me time to pull myself together and actually say something. "Angela, that is…incredible! All you did was think about it, and you flew?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I was totally taken by surprise. But, this is the coolest thing ever! Even better than the telekinesis stuff! I can move me! I wonder if I could make you fly, too?"

Before she could think anything else, I quickly spoke up. "No! No, Angela, I think you should leave the human alone for now. You can ask one of the Cullens' later if you can try with them. I'm a bit more fragile than them. So, you wanna go on a hike again? The others are going to meet us near the trail by the highway."

Luckily, I had distracted her. She turned around. "Sure, let's go. I'll just go inside and grab my bag. We could probably use something to eat later, so I'll pack a little food and some water bottles for us."

I smiled. Angela really was too sweet and thoughtful. No wonder she got along so well with Alice and Esme.

* * *

_Better late than never! Hopefully there are still some of you who are willing to read this. I'm very hard on myself and have very little confidence when it comes to my story writing._

_Sorry it took me so long. I started my senior year in college, and I'm already experiencing burnout, and it's only the third week! One of my classes requires me to go into the community and teach a subject in Family Life Education. I'm scared out of my wits._

_Don't forget to review! Tell me what you like, don't like, whatever. Just give me feedback. It makes my day._


End file.
